1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger ship.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Traditionally, such ships include at least one superstructure consisting of several superposed decks, at least one portion of which consists of passenger cabins.
These passenger cabins, whether they are “blind” (i.e. without any view on the sea) or not (which means that they include at least one picture window for having a view on the sea) are accessible from passageways, i.e. long corridors.
These corridors are longitudinally delimited by walls common to the cabins into which they lead. They therefore form inner circulation areas, which do not provide any added value in terms of pleasantness.
These cabins, as well as the associated passageways, are as many public spaces which are traditionally supplied with air-conditioning.
Thus, under winter navigation conditions, they are supplied with heated-up air.
On the contrary, under summer navigation conditions, they are supplied with freshened air.
This is achieved with air-conditioning means.
Now, everybody knows that such means are large energy consumers. And because of the increase in the price of fossil energies, the navigation sector is itself forced to reduce its consumption of such energies as much as possible.
Moreover, passenger ships are known, which are equipped with “promenade decks”, i.e. passageways which run along the hull and which are directly open on the outside.